


Gaming Night

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team, game nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team + Dungeons and Dragons= recipe for disaster. Humor/Gen. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming Night

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar or Dungeons and Dragons.

“Why don’t you be a knight, Peter? You’ve certainly got the flair for it,” Neal said, gaining snickers from Jones and Diana. 

Peter scowled at him. 

“If I’m a knight then you’re a thief,” He snapped, already grabbing the sheet for that of ‘knight’. Diana was an elf/mage and Jones was a barbarian. Neal grinned. 

“Oh, like I wouldn’t go for anything else,” 

Peter had the feeling that maybe this entire idea of playing Dungeons and Dragons might be a bad idea. 

But that didn’t stop him from rolling the dice.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
